Can't Have You
by Ayame-Chiixo
Summary: A story about Lucy and Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfic, I didn't really try to publish any of my other stories before, so I hope you will like it c:**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>  
>The blonde Mage crossed the streets as usual to reach to her beloved guild and home. She kicked the huge doors and shouted "I'm home!" The guild members replied to her with welcoming words and cheerful faces that she got used to.<p>

The blonde mage walked to the bar and said in a cheerful voice and a warm smile "Hello Mira-san! It's been a while since I was here!" Mirajane looked at Lucy and smiled brightly at her while greeting her and serving Lucy her favorite drink.  
>Mirajane asked Lucy "Hey Lucy , why aren't you hanging around Natsu anymore? Did something happen between you two?" Mirajane looked curios about the fact that Lucy kept her distance from Natsu, but Lucy just looked at Mirajane straight and said "Well it's just that I'm giving Natsu time to be with Lisanna since Lisanna got stuck in Edolas, she didn't have time to be with Natsu , you see she loves him so much" Lucy smiled warmly at Natsu and Lisanna who were talking and laughing with each other, Mirajane couldn't help it but smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>  
>I walked to a table that Wendy was sitting on with her exceed , I sat be to her and greeted her while smiling , she smiled back at my and greeted me, we kept chatting until I felt someone was behind me, I turned back and saw Natsu, I smiled at him and he returned me a smile , but suddenly his expression changed which made me confused, I asked him "what's wrong Natsu?" I stood up and looked directly into his eyes, he finally spoke up "Lucy I don't want to be teaming up with you or Erza or Gray, I will be with Lisanna from now on"<br>What he said was fine about Lisanna but not wanting to be a team for no reason is a bit..too much.

Gray walked to us and he said "Natsu, how can you be half assed guy and so shameless? Is this how you treat your teammates? Throwing them away like they are nothing?" Natsu glared at gray and said "so what? It's not like we were a team from many years, I teamed up with Lisanna since we were young , I don't need any of you anymore ! You always called me flame-brain, and called me useless , always hitting me and kicking me!"

I felt like my heart was breaking , I didn't think Natsu would throw away his friends for a girl, Wendy-chan stood up and slapped Natsu, even though she was short but she could reach his cheeks, she yelled at him saying "what are you saying Natsu-san? This isn't what you taught me! You taught me to take care of my friends and never leave them alone! How dare you say things you can't even do? I believed in you!" Wendy started crying, it just saddened me more,

gray punched Natsu which threw him into the floor, Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and screamed which caught the guild's attention "Natsu! How can you do this to us?! We are not toys that you can play with and throw away whenever you like! We will show you that we are better than you! Not by using people but with our true feelings!" Natsu looked at Gray with his eyes closed "I don't need weakling in my team! Especially that spoiled princess! She'd be always nagging and always blaming me for doing nothing"

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt my tears falling from my brown orbs , I heard Lisanna saying "See ? Always crying like a baby , such a weak princess!" I closed my eyes painfully, even Lisanna thinks I'm weak.. I cried even more and tried stopping the tears but couldn't . Suddenly I heard a loud thud , I raised my head to see, it was an extremely mad person who jumped from the second floor, Laxus.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah, This is the first chapter I hope you liked it or something, I will try to update the next chapter sooner! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Laxus POV**

I watched my guild mates from the 2nd floor partying, drinking and laughing cheerfully as usual which made me smile about it, but then something made me surprised, Natsu walked to Lucy whom he didn't talk to for ages.

He greeted her and his expression changed into seriousness. he told Lucy to leave his team and so the other members should, I saw a shocked Lucy and Wendy and suddenly gray fought Natsu and shit happened.

Lisanna called Lucy a weak person which made her cry, I got mad for some reason but I didn't care about that at the moment, those two made a guild mate cry,I jumped from the 2nd floor And screams "NATSU! You're dead" I walked toward him, which made Gray step away from Natsu, I grabbed his scarf and said "So you're replacing the Blonde with the spoiled brat over there, huh?" He said "SO WHAT?! I DON'T NEED WEAKLINGS IN MY TEAM LAXUS, NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF!" I could feel magic energy fill me I punched Natsu in the face that sent him flying into one of the guild's walls, I heard a panic which came from the spoiled white haired kid, she said "Hey Laxus! That's too much you know! This girl took my place in Fairy Tail!She even stole my first love from me!No one even cares about me the attention is all hers!She's the worst, just a WEAK SPOILED PRINCESS! Like who needs her in the whole guild?She's just making us look worse!" I sighed and said "That's what you think!No one does!Look at how UGLY creature you turned into! Just being jealous of a guild 're the worst here!"

I carried Natsu and Lisanna on my shoulders like potato sack and threw them outside the guild and said "Fix your ugly personalities before coming back here" I walked in the guild and shoved my hands in my pockets without paying attention to anyone.

I dropped my head on the table on the 2nd floor and shut my eyes, I heard footsteps I just knew who was coming, It was my team Raijinshuu.

Bickslow threw my coat on me, I raised my head and glared at him, he just stuck his tongue out and laughed, Freed asked me "Laxus-sama!Are you alright? you don't look good." I said "No just thinking about getting the blonde into our team." I saw their jaws drop which made me chuckle. Evergreen said angrily "LAXUS-SAN!What's going on here?Explain!" I said "Natsu kicked his whole team and replaced them with Lisanna, i'm not sure what would Erza do when she's back from her mission" I couldn't even imagine that.

I looked down to see Lucy sitting in the bar while Talking to Gray about solving the problem, I didn't bother to hear what they were talking about, whatever, I will tell Lucy tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I looked at Gray who was REALLY angry, I expected this to happen, but I still wished it wouldn't happen.

Gray asked me and Wendy to join him in a new team with Juvia, I got my mind frozen when I heard that Juvia is going to be in the same team as me, she would probably kill me and think i'm her love rival forever, I told Gray that I would think about it, and walked out of the guild to rest even though I left early today, I didn't want to stay.

I walked to my apartment and unlocked the door, while looking around, Of course Natsu wouldn't come, I smiled sadly and dropped myself on my bed, I kept thinking about what happened today it seemed unreal, 'It's real It really happened' I told myself while tears gathered in my eyes, I couldn't hold back anymore..I cried out loud in pain, I wished it would be dream, but I knew it was reality, nothing is going to stop it.

I don't know for how many hours I cried but it was already dark, I took some new clothes and sank into the bathtub after filling it with hot water. after finishing my bath I wrapped a towel around me and looked at myself in the mirror , It's always better when I take a shower.I went out after wearing some clothes without drying my hair, it doesn't matter.

I wrote a letter to Mama saying:

"Hello Mama! I missed you..today was really a shocking day, even though I lost my team that I talked about a lot, it's fine..I have my guild to support me!I will be fine, I know I can make new friends always, I don't want to be alone but why did Natsu leave me?.."

I couldn't write the letter I couldn't see probably, tears are attacking me again, they fell on the letter, I let out sobs that were locked inside my heart again. I will just sleep that's better.

I went to bed and slept, I didn't know for how long but it was peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah!This is the new chapter xD I hope you like it, I will write more chapters! I'm not that good at writing but i'm trying. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for everything! I will write this chapter especially for you today x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to the next day~<strong>

**No one POV**

Lucy went to the guild in the next day Without complaining or saying a word about her being kicked out of the team, she just sat in the bar and talked to Mira who cried when she saw Lucy and apologized to her about her sister who did a terrible thing, but Lucy smiled and told her it's okay until they heard the guild doors open, when turned around it was Erza, Mira greeted her and smiled at her which made Erza smile at Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza POV<strong>

I just went inside the guild and greeted Mira, I was holding my cake that I bought earlier from a nearby shop, I smiled and walked to sit next to Lucy. I asked her "Lucy, why aren't you sitting with team Natsu?" she looked at me with her eyes filled with tears "Natsu...Kicked the whole team and replaced us with Lisanna" I was shocked to hear that, I told her to calm down and gave her a piece of my cake and took a slice of the cake and went to Natsu and said "Oii!Natsu" I glared at him and he glared back "How dare you ditch your nakama and leave your team like this!"

He said "So what?I can kick you all out of my team when I want to!It's not your team to decide!and what's this cake?Are you a kid?" He walked over to me and kicked my..CAKE! MY CAKE!

My hair bangs covered my eyes and I said "My cake..my cake..NATSUUUU!" I held to swords in my hands and hit Natsu while tears kept falling from my eyes, it's sad to lose my cake!I hate this! he kicked us out of the team then dropped my cake!

"I'm not going to forgive you!I will go to solo missions from now on!You jerk!" I was really mad and walked away from him after saying those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it, Erza is really funny when it comes to cakes. So she's going to go on solo missions huh. then me, Juvia,Wendy , and Chelia are going to team up, I need to ask Lucy too.

I walked to Lucy who was talking with Mira and forcing herself to smile, and asked her "Hey Luce, so did you decide if you want to be in our new team?" She looked up at me and smiled "Gray, I don't think I will be able to, i'm sorry but I think I will go to solo missions from now on, Don't worry!I will be fine" she said, I sighed and smiled at her "I'm not forcing you so it's fine, if you want to tag with us sometimes, we would be happy!" I waved my hand to her and went to my team to tell them about the team members and so.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

So I think it's fine going on solo missions, it doesn't matter anyway I have my spirits with me who are like my friends. I went upstairs to the balcony do get some fresh air **- Author's note:I don't know if there is a balcony in the guild but there is one in the story x3- **The breeze was cold but it felt good, it made my hair fly away from my shoulders and rest on my back, I closed my eyes and remembered the moments I shared with team Natsu which made me smile,I wanted from time to stop so I wouldn't suffer even more.

It's not like I fell in love with Natsu or something like that, Natsu is a brother to me, but I just wanted to keep my friendship with him...I turned around to get out of the balcony but a bumped into something which made me fall into the ground, I heard a voice saying "Oii, are you okay blonde?" I raised my head to see Laxus, it embarrassed me that I fell into the ground by just bumping into him, I blushed a bit from embarrassment and said "Laxus..what are you doing here?" He looked down at me and helped me to stand and said "Am I not allowed to walked around the guild?" Such a rude person as usual, I walked away but he stopped me and said "You're joining my team, I don't take a no for an answer" I turned around and said "You're not going to force me, sparky" I stuck my tongue out and snatched his arm away, before trying to run away he grabbed my arm again and said "I said I don't take a no for an answer, you're in my team from now on, tomorrow I will go with you to a mission without the team because it will be the first time" He left me alone while trying to figure out what he wanted to tell me exactly I screamed "WHAAAAT!" I heard him chuckle which made me blush, I guess this will be annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about it? :D yes yes, I know it's short but I will try making a longer chapter tomorrow!I hope you enjoyed and let's see what happens next c:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!Chapter 4 is here I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV<strong>

I heard Lucy scream in "WHAAAT!" which made me chuckle, how can she just realize it now? It's going to be so funny tomorrow,Oh wait..I forgot to tell Master, I should go and tell him about Lucy being in our team before getting yelled at, it wouldn't be good.

I walked to Master's room which was in the same floor, I knocked the door and he asked me to come in "Yo, old man, I have news for you" I said as he said "What is it Laxus?" I told him about Lucy being in our team after what happened with team Natsu he nodded and said "Well then you should never leave your team mate Laxus, take a good care of Lucy, she's special to our guild" He smiled at me and I just smiled and left.

**Time skip to night~**

**Lucy POV**

I walked to my apartment and sighed before unlocking the door And said while entering the apartment "What a tiring day"

"What did you do to get tired blonde?" I looked at the person who just said that, and screamed "KYAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PERVERTED OLD MAN!" He rubbed his ears and said "What?can't I go to my team mate apartment?I'm telling you this,don't ever try ditching the mission Blonde" Well I kept staring at him, sitting comfortably on the couch like it's nothing and threatening me about ditching the mission "Laxus, it's not like it's up to you to force me to go on a mission, so what if I don't go?" He stared at me and said "The reward is 500,000 jewels, means you're taking 250,000 jewels, such a waste I thought you would like to have this reward." My eyes sparkled at what he just said and I just said "I'M GOING!I'M GOING! WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?" I just really...couldn't help it this reward is amazing, it could pay my rent and I would have extra money!He said "7:00 AM at the train station" and then he jumped out of the window, isn't there a door?

Anyways it doesn't matter, I will get my things ready!WOAH! i'm so excited!** -Author's note:I think Lucy would like to have the reward because she's always late when it comes to rent xD-**

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild No one POV<strong>

Happy flew over to Natsu and greeted him while smiling, Natsu smiled back at him and patted his head, Happy looked around and asked Natsu "Natsu!I don't see Lucy around, where is she?" he looked so confused but when he looked at Natsu he found him glaring, Natsu said "We don't need her!she's just weakling!I have Lisanna and that's enough" Happy looked at Natsu and said "But she's our nakama!Don't you realize how important she is to you?She wasn't a weakling!she's strong!Don't you remember how fun it was when we were with her?" Natsu looked like he felt guilty about what he did but then Lisanna walked to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know how she hurt my feelings, always acting kind but she's not" Natsu looked at Lisanna and said "You're right, Happy end this crappy conversation it doesn't go anywhere" Happy just nodded and sat down while being sad.

Mira walked to Lisanna and grabbed her to the bar, they talked about something that made Mira and Lisanna both upset and angry.

But suddenly Mira shouted "Lisanna!How can you change so much in 2 years? You wasn't like that before!I-I can't believe that's my little sister" She cried and Elfman came and hugged glared at Lisanna but she said "Why is it always her?Why!" She cried and ran out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna POV<strong>

I ran out of the guild because I was so upset, Why is it always that weak princess?She took my friends away, my family, everyone who was left to be by my side..even Natsu my childhood friend, my first love...

I kept running until I realized I was in a forest that iv'e never seen before, I just leaned on a tree and cried like I never did in my whole life, it's really painful to be alone, I didn't notice that someone was walking toward me until I heard him yell "Oii!Don't be noisy!waking me up when I was sleeping..just shut up"

I looked up to see a person I never expected to see "Sting, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers, I want to ask you a question, so you can see I want to add a new couple to the story, would it be okay to add Lisanna and Sting? I think they are a rare couple o3o so is it alright? Please tell me and R&amp;R! Thank you everyone !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The 5th chapter is here!I hope you enjoy it :3 , so about adding Lisanna and Sting to the story I decided to just give hints about them but if you like them you can ask me to write a fanfic about them after finishing this story, anyways, I will write about Lisanna and Sting in this chapter so the story wouldn't get ruined after this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

I was resting at Magnolia's forest far away from sabertooth which was peaceful, suddenly I could hear someone crying which annoyed me and made my peaceful day all ! dammit I will go and check it out.

When I walked there I saw a white haired girl crying while covering her eyes painfully, it made me sad but I just brushed away those stupid feelings and said "Oii!Don't be noisy!waking me up when I was sleeping..just shut up" She raised her head and looked at me shocked and asked me "Sting, what are you doing here?"

Oh wait, how does she knows my name?

I then just noticed her guild mark on her thigh, so she's from fairy tail huh? I guess I've seen her before in the grand magic games. I cut off my thoughts and said "It doesn't matter, why are you crying here? isn't there a better place to cry?" I turned around to leave but she said "Yeah, I know you must think that i'm so weak like everyone in the guild" I looked at her , she wiped her tears and smiled "I don't think you are a weak person, if you did something wrong, then try to apologize, isn't that better? or why would this damned guild think that you're weak?" "It's because of Lucy!she took my place away and no one is even looking at me, it's all Lucy this!And Lucy that!Lucy is everything to them" she cried again, wow..that's great , I sighed and said "You're just jealous, why don't you try talking to Lucy about it?She might not be that kind of a person you know, don't judge, apologize and everything will be okay, and don't you have good memories with your guild mates? Then I seriously this time left, I know I wouldn't be able to see her again, doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

I saw Sting leaving as I wiped my tears again, yeah I was blind I remember the fun i had with my guild and everyone, they all cared about me but I didn't notice, I should apologize and talk to Lucy. i'm sorry Natsu! I just wanted to have you..Forgive me.

Lisanna walked back to the guild and while she was walking it rained suddenly, she saw her guild mates searching for her? even Erza, Gray, Natsu , Mira-nee and Elf-nee and Lucy... I shouted "Hey everyone!i'm home! sorry for being rude to all of you especially you Lucy, I didn't mean to make you sad or angry, i'm sorry" I fell down to my kneed and cried while covering my eyes, I really meant what I said, all I could hear is silence , but suddenly I heard everyone saying "Welcome home!Lisanna!" I raised my head to look at them, they were smiling warmly at me, Lucy walked to me and helped me to stand and whispered in my ears "Welcome home!Let's be good friends from now on, i'm sorry too about everything" she smiled and walked away because the guild all jumped at me while crying, I just had to calm them down, I really love fairy tail, it's really warm!Oh wait, did I just see Sting? must be my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

Oh crap!she must have seen me! I should run away, why am I doing this?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was looking at my guild mates who were happy hugging Lisanna while she smiled and laughed at them, I could feel like she changed from how she used to be!I hope Natsu would change too...Oh yes!I should get ready for the mission! it's already late at night, I should leave so I could wake up tomorrow!

I rushed into my apartment and took a shower then slept after writing a letter to Mama and how happy I am right now!

**The next day~**

I woke up at 6:00 AM to get ready, I walked to the bathroom and took another shower, it was so warm. I got out of the shower after 30 mins, but I was surprised, not because of how long I stayed in the bathroom, but at the voice that just appeared out of nowhere "Blonde, get your ass read-..." that was Laxus... and he was blushing? Wait..I was only having a towel around me, I froze then screamed while blushing "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!LAXUS GO TO THE LIVING ROOM!OMG HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN ASS!" I hugged myself to try covering something at least, but when I opened my eyes, I could only see my room empty, Wow...that was quick. I changed quickly then swore that I will always change in the bathroom, even if I locked my room or the window, I know he would just teleport and come into my apartment, He asked if i'm done after 15 minutes and I said I was, I unlocked the door to see him waiting outside the door and he was really REALLY blushing a lot, I just hit the back of his head and said "Sparky, stop thinking about what happened, it's fine it's not like you did it in purpose , now let's go and get the jewels!" I just felt so excited and he smiled and said "Let's go, Blonde or will you just stand there?I can have all of the reward myself." he said as he walked. I blushed and punched him lightly on his left shoulder and told him "I will have my share, so don't worry i'm coming" he smiled and kept walking.

we reached to the train station and took the train, what surprised me that he didn't get motion sickness, I guess it's because he's not a real dragon slayer "Yes, that's why I don't get motion sickness now, stop thinking loudly" I looked at him and got shocked, Oh shit..he heard me, I looked away from him. **-Time skip until the end of the mission, after Lucy and Laxus return to the guild-**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

"What's wrong with this mission? it was just boring as hell, searching for a lost book, it's so tiring, why the hell did this guy throw his book when he needs it so much?" I said in annoyance , REALLY LIKE WHY THE HELL FINDING A BOOK! I didn't really bother looking at the mission paper "Yeah!this is what you called easy huh?" I heard Lucy say that, well I call her that sometimes..in my mind, anyways so I didn't bother looking at the mission until...

**Flashback~**

I heard Lucy asking "What's the mission about?" I glanced at the mission, I just knew where to head to, and the mission was shocking, I said "Finding a book. that's easy" she stared at me and said "Let's see how easy it is"

We walked out of the train and went to the city to search for the person, it was a guy who I forgot his name, not important. he said he lost it in the city while walking and it fell out of his backpack , so this is easy huh. and he said something about the book being imporant.

We walked through the city, from 8:00 AM until it was nearly 6:00 PM, long time, right? well we had breaks to take our meals and we finally found it under a small bridge, why the fuck was it there? anyways we collected the reward and went to the train.

**End of the flashback~**

"Yeah...yeah it just broke our legs. how can he throw his book under the bridge? that's stupid" "No it's not!at least we got the reward and wasn't it fun looking for something together in our first mission?" "No, it's not fun that was only tiring."

I saw her pouting, I sighed and said "Well it was fine." she then looked at me and pinched my cheek And I said "What was that for Blonde?!" I heard freed and evergreen laughing I looked at them and glared, they sat straight and they were scared as hell, I chuckled "Soooo, you like her Laxus-san huh?" I looked at the person who whispered into my ears and smacked his head "Stupid bickslow, are you that stupid exceed?"

he stuck his tongue out even though he was knocked down, annoying, I could feel blood rush into my cheeks, damn you Bickslow!

"So you're having fun now Luce?"

I looked at him and glared "What the hell are you doing her flame-brain?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess this chapter is long o . o , I hope that you liked it everyone!I will write the next chapter soon! c: R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah, sorry about not uploading a new chapter yesterday ; - ; I was so busy! So to make it up for you , I will write 2 chapters, how about it? c: Enjoy everyone **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I heard Natsu asking "So you're having fun now, Luce?" I felt sadness , it's like he doesn't want from me to be happy. I felt Laxus' huge coat brush against I looked up to see Laxus in front of me, he said "What are you doing here flame-brain?"

Natsu wasn't staring at Laxus, but me, I said "So what if i'm happy now?" he walked to get closer to me but then he stopped and said "You ruined my life, stupid princess, made Lisanna go insane and never talks to me. and you're happy now, everyone hates me, you're going to pay for it" He then Had fire on his fists ready to attack, I pushed Laxus a bit and walked to shield Laxus raisong my arms wide and said "You think I stole everyone from you when you tricked me , Erza, Gray and Happy? didn't you notice? he doesn't hang around you anymore." he glared and screamed "Then Lisanna also abused you because she wanted me badly, now why don't you come to me when i'm the one asking you?" I glared at him but suddenly Lisanna appeared in her tiger form and jumped at Natsu after giving him a punch, she said while crying "I wasn't the one who did this Natsu, you were the one who tricked me, telling me that Lucy forced herself on you and made this team..T-this is so low! you even controlled my brain with some kind of lost magic, tricking me, Lucy and everyone!I'm not loving a person like you anymore!You're not the Natsu that I loved when I was a kid" she then got up and walked away leaving Natsu shocked there.

"Natsu!Come to my office!" I heard Master calling for Natsu after all Master was sitting with Mirajane talking about something that seemed important, but he cut of after seeing what was happening here, then Master walked to his office knowing that Natsu would never disobey.

I sat on the floor near Natsu and whispered "Is this what we had?I know that your true feelings are not like this, Natsu, I loved you." I then walked away from him.

**Natsu's POV**

I heard Lucy last words, I never knew it was going to be the last time I would hear her voice.

I walked to Master's office and went in after him telling me to come in, he turned and looked at me and said "Natsu...My kid you changed a lot, what's wrong with you?" I couldn't even look into Master's eyes I just 'Tch' and closed my eyes.

"Natsu, how about you have a time by yourself to think about what you did?and how much you changed from the bright kid to this emotionless ...Monster. Go now, I don't want to see your face until your ready to face the guild and Lisanna." I felt warm water roll on my cheeks, tears? Was it regret tears? pain? feeling worthless? about me changing?

I guess all of them, I said "Yes Master" and left, I went outside the guild and I knew it, no one ever is going to talk to me, I will disappear for now. I guess Master is right.

"NATSUUUU!Why are you leaving me?!" I heard Happy? I looked at him with my eyes full of tears, I couldn't believe it and cried "Happy.." he then landed next to me and patted my head and said "I know that Natsu is not a bad person! you just didn't know your feelings! try and make it up from everyone in the future!I will stay with you!" Happy cried too, I hugged him and took a small bag from our house in the forest and went away with happy flying beside me smiling warmly at me.I guess I can apologize later.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

I heard Lucy whispering in Natsu's ear telling him that she loved him, shocking?No, I don't care!Well maybe a little.

I saw Lucy sitting there, didn't even move after Natsu moving, having a sad face. Annoying.

"Blonde, stand up, what are you doing?" she stood up and said "I guess I was at fault too. making Natsu annoyed by pushing myself into him when he didn't want from me to be in his team, how didn't I notice?Now Master probably got him out of the guild, it's all because of me" Diamonds fell from her eyes but she covered her eyes with her hands , what the hell. it's all of that flame-brain fault, making Lucy cry "Blonde, it's not your fault, he treated his nakama badly and he deserves it. he should apologize to you all, don't pity him" she looked at me with sparkly eyes that are filled with tears and said "Do you think like that?" I gulped and said "Y-yeah, just don't think so much" I raised an arm to cover my blush 'Damn, she's so cute' "I'm telling you, stop thinking stupidly and you will find what I said was the correct answer" I then walked to her and sat beside her and hugged her breathing like music, she shivered but then calmed, I broke the hug and looked at her, seeing her blush? I smirked then disappeared by teleporting.

I teleported outside of the guild and walked in Magnolia streets, picturing her blushing a moment ago, the thought made me blush. Stupid me I will just try not to fall for what?Why am I even thinking about that? **-Authors note:Laxus is just not wanting to admit it because he's the GREAT lightening dragon slayer xD-**

I walked and the breeze blew my hair I could feel it coolness. it felt like heaven, I walked to my house that was located in the middle of a then I saw Lisanna walking with?..STING?!

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame:This is great!I finished writing! xD<strong>

**Laxus:Why did you make me see something like this?**

**Ayame:Shh..You will know next time**

**Laxus:Oh yes, I will wait, it's all your fault stupid author. making me always wait..**

**Ayame:What did you call me? -**

**Laxus:Uhh..nothing...Anyways People I will see you next time**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!R&R I love you everyone!Thanks for supporting me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the next chapter! Let's see what happens o3o**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

What the hell is Lisanna doing with sting I couldn't help it but get mad, she being with our enemy I called her out "Lisanna!What are you doing with a sabertooth member? Tell me!" I don't even understand what's happening , I just asked, She looked at me shocked she then said "I just met him to thank him for helping me last time" She stared at me and I glared at him "Listen white haired lady, I will pretend I didn't see anything ,I will let it slide and never tell anyone in Fairy Tail." I passed by her and left her with Sting.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

I met Sting while walking in Magnolia streets, he was walking with his exceed, I greeted him but he ran away surprisingly, I ran after him and said "WAIT!Let me talk, don't be so rude!I didn't know you were so rude" I then stopped and he did too because what I said caught his attention.

He said "I'm not a rude person, why are you running after me?" He blushed, I smiled at him and said "I wanted to thank you for before! Thank you very much for your help, it made me feel lighter after apologizing" I lowered my head so he couldn't see me blush, "Uhh..It-it's nothing, I didn't do anything you was the one who had the courage to apologize in front of your guild, ne?" I raised my head and smiled at him.

then before even starting to talk to him, Laxus appeared out of no where and asked me about what's going on and he would let it slide this time after me explaining what was happening.

I said to Sting "You know, I was kidding about you being rude, I kind of like you" I stared at him and a blush creep into my cheeks.

He looked away while blushing and said "H-how annoying, anyways I remember that your name was Lisanna, right? you kind of look like your sister" I looked at him and said "Hey!Don't run away from my question!D-do you like me?" I said in a sad tune, I wanted from this love to come true. He just walked away while waving his hands, I could see his ears burning, I wanted an answer I ran after him, but fell when a huge guy bumped into me, "Lady, won't you apologize?" I looked at him and said "But you were at fault!You bumped into me!" He then Raised his fists to hit me "Hyaaaa!" I screamed in fear waiting for his fists to swing.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw Sting standing "Hey!Don't harm a lady, especially when she's mine." I was shocked but I blushed at his words , he then threw the guy's arm which made him fall, he then pulled my arm and made me follow his lead I said "So you do know how to be romantic , huh Sting?" I laughed and he sent me an awkward stare then hugged me "Shut up Lisanna, just don't joke around now" He closed his eyes and buried his head in my neck, it was like he was waiting for this moment to come, I hugged him tighter, then he broke the hug and held my hands as we walked in Magnolia. **-Author's note:Yay!Happy ending for the couple xD-**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to the next day~<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I decided to wake up earlier today, I went out of my apartment and summoned Plue while walking to fairy tail.

What made my jaw drop was...LISANNA AND STING IN FRONT OF THE GUILD BLUSHING , Lisanna noticed me then smiled and said "Hey Lucy-chan!Sting is my boyfriend now, I don't want to keep it from my guild, so I will tell everyone" She said cheerfully , I could already imagine Mira-chan which made me scared.

I shut off the thought and smiled at Lisanna and said "Congraats!i'm so happy for both of you!I hope that everyone would accept this fact" I then went in the guild to find Laxus and Mira-chan chatting, Lisanna went after me with Sting which caught the guild's attention.

Mira changed to her Satan soul and went to Lisanna and Sting and said "What the heck is this LISANNA?YOU BETTER EXPLAIN" She started with her sweet voice but it turned into a demonic voice suddenly, I hid behind Laxus, that was so SCARY! I mumbled "I hope Lisanna would live a long time" Laxus laughed and said "That's all what we could wish for, now can you leave my coat alone?" I stared at him, he then said "W-what?" I pulled his coat and ran away with a "KYAAAH!" He then ran after me while saying "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" I stuck my tongue out and wore his coat and went to the second floor then kept running in circles and jumped into first floor..that was dangerous.

I said "NEVER GIVING IT BACK TO YOU! HA!" I then ran out of the guild he kept running after me, he was getting faster and faster "Lucy!Give it back!" Wait..WHAT?! He called me Lucy? I stopped which caused him to bump into me and he fell on top of me , I couldn't get it yet, even though he was heavy I didn't care about it "Did you just call me Lucy?" I saw his face that said 'Oh crap!' I then laughed and he tried pulling his coat but I didn't let him, he just didn't want to give up he said "Why don't you give it back?" he said pouting without realizing. OH MY GOD!I smirked and teased him "When you kiss me, i'm giving it back" I guess...he took it seriously.

He kissed my cheek I looked at him and said "I was just teasing you!"I then laughed lightly at him and gave him his coat back. but then I looked at his face...So angry? I felt myself shrink..Oh shit. he's going to kill me I closed my eyes in fear he then Lifted me up and ran toward an amusement park? to the..roller coaster ride "LAXUS STOP!THIS IS TOO MUCH" he Put me down and forced me to play, I felt a headache eat my head up, he then slowly Leaned toward me and said "Oii Blonde!are you okay?A roller coaster kills you?" I glared at him, but felt dizzy, when we got out I fell into my knees and I was coughing blood? I placed my hands on my head I felt myself closing my eyes, hearing the last words "Blonde!Blonde!" I couldn't keep up and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama? I don't know xD many weird things would happen here, but it will be interesting, what was the reason behind Lucy coughing blood? next chapter will answer you!Tomorrow c: have fun reading everyone!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!Chapter 8 is here! have fun c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

What the hell was going on here? I went to Lucy who fell on her knees suddenly and was coughing blood, I was shocked but I managed to call her "Blonde!Blonde!" she didn't reply to me.I carried her bridal style and ran toward the small Clinic and they immediately called an Ambulance when they saw Lucy covered in blood. I still didn't say a word. but then the Ambulance was so late I got mad and stood up while she was in my arm lifeless "JERKS!Can't you work faster?there is a person who's dying here while you're all like this?!Do something!Anything!You useless people!" I then heard footsteps and looked at the person who just got in , it was Wendy and the kid from Grand Magic Games Chelia. Wendy got shocked when she saw Lucy and ran toward me, I laid her down as she and Chelia started healing. she turned to me and said "Laxus-san, what happened here?" I told her about the details, she was confused then she got shocked again and looked at chelia and said "Could it be?.." Chelia nodded.  
>Tch, what's the problem? I looked at them trying to find an answer, they just smiled a crappy smile that made me say "Huh?" they said "It's nothing to worry about!she will be fine" then they left running away "Hey!Stop running away!Give me the answer!" I chased them and they stopped Wendy whispered something in my ears which made me blush <strong>-Author's note:I don't know what happened here cx-<strong>  
>Lucy woke up an hour later, I cleaned her dress from the blood stains as she sat up, she thanked me while smiling weakly, I just looked away and stood up while helping her to stand.<p>

"Blonde...we forgot something important..." she stared at me asking for an answer "Lisanna..is she dead by now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

My jaw dropped at what Laxus said just now "WHAAAAAT! I BET SHE'S DEAD!Let's go quickly!" I ran full speed that Laxus couldn't keep up with me ,Oh shit this is the worst I hope Lisanna is still alive, I was so busy messing around with Laxus.

We reached to the guild I kicked the doors quickly then saw Mira-chan with Lisanna talking while Lisanna's face was so pale I went toward the bar and grabbed Lisanna's wrist and said "Mira-chan!There is something important that I want to tell Lisanna!Please wait!"I ran quickly out of the guild I didn't know where I was heading to, but the most important thing was to get Lisanna away from Mira-chan.

We reached to the lake that was located in the forest and sat in front of the lake "Lisanna, what happened there?"

"Mira-nee doesn't want from me to be with Sting, she said she'd cut him into pieces if we are not breaking up...she even changed into Satan soul I was about to die until Master calmed her down" "Then what happened?" My face turned into a rock "Well Master told her how much he changed after grand magic games, so she said she will think about it, Sting just went out of the guild and said he will wait for me outside like nothing happened"

"I guess Mira got really mad at him..." I said , Lisanna just nodded and said "That's why she was talking to me at the bar, telling me not to go outside of the guild, and when we went out I haven't seen him. Thank you for saving me Lucy-chan!" she smiled brightly and I smiled back at her giving er thumb-ups. I just forgot something important, what is going inside the guild after Lisanna leaving Mira-chan there?

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

Dammit...she left Mirajane angry here, there would be a lot of damage and she might follow them. "Mirajane!There is something I want to tell you about!It's top secret!" Her aura changed into calm and walked to me and said "What is it Laxus-san?" I told her that it shouldn't be said here and she followed me outside of the guild doors, we stood there and I said "It's about your match-maker thing. I found something that would please you, would you like to listen?" I was surprised. her eyes suddenly sparkled and she held my hands in excitement and said "Laxus-san!Who are they?Please tell me!" I didn't know it would affect her this much "Do you really want to know this much?" I wanted to laugh but laughing was far away from this situation .. she glared at me "Fine!Fine!There you go it's freed...And?Guess who"

Her face turned from bright into shocked, from shocked into gloomy, then she said "Does he really like someone?Could it be Lucy?" I looked at her with my eyes saying 'Hell no , think again?' she then looked confused and said "Tell me Laxus." The only thing I could tell her is the truth..I know i'm going to die, Freed is going to kill me.

"It's you, Mirajane."

* * *

><p><strong>So hey!Sorry for not updating sooner, I had things come up ; - ; sorry again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**To make it up for you guys, I will write another chapter, chapter 9 is here! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane's POV<strong>

Laxus just told me that Freed likes me? I hoped that Freed would like me as much as I did, and my wish just came true, I felt myself blushing "W-wait!What?What's going on here?" I placed my hands on my cheeks and looked at the floor while trying to hide my blush, I heard Laxus chuckle I raised my head and he said "Mira, just as I told you, Freed has feelings for you, do you like him so much that it all showed on your face?" this jerk..HE DARES TO TEASE ME! "SO WHAT IF I LIKE HIM?IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU ANYWAYS!"

"But it does matter to me" I heard heavy footsteps, I was sure who it was...OH MY GOD! IS THIS WHAT LAXUS AND FREED PLANNED?

I looked at Laxus to see him shocked as much as I am, which made me sure it wasn't him, I heard him say "Oii Freed, do you always stalk Mira in this way?" He smirked at him and Freed blushed and said "It-it's not that Laxus-sama!I-" He was cut off by Laxus pushing his back while he went inside the guild.

**10 mins Later~**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Mirajane and Freed went inside the guild holding hands while blushing, Their guildmates cheered them and partied again for the new couple, Laxus walked to Freed and punched his arm and whispered in his ears "What a big boy you turned into Green head" Laxus smirked at Freed who just smiled in return, and walked to the bar Helping Mirajane clean the glass and things.

Lucy and Lisanna returned to the guild sooner than anyone could expect, Lisanna hid behind Lucy who was walking slowly, Lisanna peeked at where her sister usually is, the bar, her jaw dropped at the scene she has seen, she shook Lucy and pointed at the bar direction she heard her scream "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" she pointed too, which caught all of the guild attention, some of them laughed and some of them were just as shocked as them. Mirajane smiled at her sister and called her over "Lisanna, you can be with Sting!But make sure he wouldn't trick you!" she smiled sweetly at her sister which made Lisanna hug her sister.** -Author's note:Problem solved! xD-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I went to Mira-chan and congratulated her, it was so exciting!Finally they are together!

I Glanced at the Lightening dragon slayer who was talking to the other members of our team, he was so into talking to them. I just knew one thing..I have fallen for this person. I knew very well he didn't feel anything toward me, even when he kissed me on my cheek..he just wanted his coat back, we are just a team, he wouldn't think in that way. even though it has been a while, whatever I should just keep it a secret it's enough for me to have those feelings..enough for me..

I sighed and looked away, I glanced at Levy who was as usual with Gajeel and Lily, She looked happy while chatting with him, I smiled at my best friend who waved her hand and asked me to sit next to her.

"Lu-chan!How have you been?It has been a while!" "Everything is fine!Ne, Levy I finished writing my novel, do you want to read it? You can come over to my house today and we can read it together!It will be fun" Levy smiled and said "Yeah sure Lu-chan!I will come it will be so much fun especially when i'm reading it with you!" so everything is decided, I hope Laxus wouldn't appear suddenly at my house..

**At Night~**

**Still Lucy's POV**

"So what do you think Levy-chan?" I asked happily, "It's so great!But it took a lot of time to read it!What time is it now Lu-chan?" "It's already 1:00 AM, wow that really took us a lot of time!" Well if you're wondering, Levy-chan came at 8:00 PM, yes, it's a long time "Levy-chan, stay over for today please?" she nodded happily, I went to bring the extra pillows and blankets, I decided I will sleep on the floor with Levy.

"So did something important happen while you were in Raijinshuu?Any romantic relationships?" she smirked at me while a tint of pink dashed into my cheeks "W-well I can't lie to you Levy-chan, but first tell me, did anything happen between you and Gajeel?" I smiled at her while she Blushed REALLY more than a tomato, did something really happen? "N-no!What are you saying Lu-chan!It's not like Gajeel likes me!" "Well I guess he likes you more than anyone in the guild, try it" she nodded and I said "Well about romantic relationships, you can see Freed is with Mira-chan, and Everngreen of course would be with Elfman, a-about me, I guess..Laxus..But you know he doesn't like me back of course, we are just team mates." She stared at me "Maybe in the future Lu-chan!We will see what will happen, it will be so fun!" Her eyes sparkled like Mira-chan when she talks about match-making...  
>"Well it's better to sleep now, don't you think?" Levy nodded and smiled,I still hoped Laxus wouldn't come in the morning, since he didn't appear at night that's good.<p>

I will sleep now, it's better than thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!From now on I will try to post a lot of chapters c: R&amp;R! and enjoy reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!I hope you're all doing well c: , i'm sorry I couldn't update in these past few days, I can't update chapters because I have school and i'm so busy D: so I will be writing less. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I woke up early in the morning to take a bath as usual, Laxus usually comes after me finishing the bath or cooking breakfast.

Levy-chan was still asleep so I didn't want to wake her up I felt bad about it. I kept thinking in the shower what would happen if he comes suddenly and Levy-chan sees him...I told her about my feelings about him, this would be really god! I quickly dried myself and put on some clothes, I could tell that Laxus is coming!Levy-chan is still there.

when I was about to get out of the bathroom ,I heard Levy-chan screaming...It's already too late?

"LU-CHAAAAAN! KYAAAAH!WHY IS LAXUS HERE?"

Too late...I slapped my right cheek and got out, Laxus was sitting on my bed like it was nothing while Levy-chan got under my ..she can fit in there! I glared at Laxus who was looking away when he suddenly placed his eyes into mine and smirked, which made me blush and that made Levy-chan jaw drop. now she really thinks that something is going on.

"Laxus, I told you, don't come into my house whenever you like. can't I have a time with my friends?" He kept staring with that stupid lovely smirk stuck into his mouth, he walked to me and stuck his forehead into mine until I thought that he was going to kiss me. he said "Can't I visit my team mate?" he was still staring at my eyes, He was slowly getting closer, then I grabbed his head, his eyes widened from the shock but then I smack his forehead into mine "OUCH!WHAT WAS THAT FOR BLONDE?" "For teasing me sparky." I then grabbed Levy-chan and got her out of my apartment leaving Laxus there. she then asked me what I expected "Are you dating Laxus Lu-chan?" "No. he was teasing me in front of you, that's it, that...shit head, he should just die!" I was really mad, why is he always playing tricks with me?

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

I thought she was accepting the fact that I was going to kiss her, she's really strong when it comes to this, my forehead still hurts.

The thoughts of her kissing me attacked me again, I felt my cheeks burn, do I really have those stupid feelings toward her?

_'You liiiiiiiikeee herrrrrrrrrrrrr'_ the image of Bickslow and the blue cat appeared in my head, I just got mad even more.

Maybe I really do like her...Does the great Laxus Drayer..know what is love? well maybe, i'm not stupid anymore.

OKAY!I should ask my team, I hope they won't tease me.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Lucy walked in the guild with Levy while she was blushing madly, Mirajane waved for both of girls which made them smile and wave back. Levy excused herself and went to sit next to Gajeel who was eating iron like usual, Lucy went over to Mirajane who took Lucy's order and gave her the drink that she loves. Mirajane got closer to Lucy and said "Ne Lucy-chan, why was your face red when you came here?" she smiled widely which made the blonde shocked and made her blush again, she placed her head on her hands and said "N-nothing!It was nothing Mira-chan!" Mirajane got even closer and said "Really?" Lucy's face turned into a stone, she then nodded and Mirajane said "Oh that's good!I thought something happened!Anyways Lucy-chan!You should tell me in the future, 'kay?" she then smiled brightly and went to serve the other members, Lucy dragged her legs to sit next to Gray and Wendy who were chatting and laughing, she looked around there was no sign that the rain woman was around, she called gray out who stood and opened his arms for her and she fell into his arms, he said "I missed you Lucy! it's been so long, how are you doing with your team?" she answered "I'm fine Gray!Well I just went on a mission with Laxus, I didn't go to any other missions.I hope I could" then Lucy broke the hug and sat next to Wendy after giving her a hug, she wasn't aware of the eyes that were watching her for a long time, gray said "Luce, how about you go on a mission with my team?it would be great!" then wendy nodded in agreement to what he said, she then smiled brightly and said "Of course i'd love to!It's fun being with all of you!we can decide on a mission then!how about we go to the mission with Erza too?"

"No, you're not going to go anywhere. you're mine, you can't go with this guy, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY!Some action?Yeah I thought it would be great like this. who was it? is it someone expected or not? I hope you liked this chapter!R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here!Enjoy c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

I was walking to the guild after walking out of Lucy's apartment. when I reached the guild, I kicked the doors which made some guild member notice me, but Lucy didn't notice so I just walked to make my way to the second floor, but what caught my attention was "Luce, how about you go on a mission with my team?it would be great!" "Of course i'd love to!It's fun being with all of you!we can decide on a mission then!how about we go to the mission with Erza too?" I didn't know, but that made my blood boil, I didn't like the idea of her going on a mission with some other guy I said something I didn't think of , which made me surprised and all of the guild "No, you're not going to go anywhere. you're mine, you can't go with this guy, Lucy." Oh that's just so great...Now they will think that there is something that's going on here..Shit. and I just called her Lucy? that's even worse.

She Stared at me trying to find an answer, I couldn't honestly answer, so she asked "Laxus, what do you mean by that I can't go on a mission with Gray and his team?" This..Stupid girl, how can't she understand? "I said so, you're in my team, so you have to follow my orders,I will let you go whenever I like." was it that bad? I don't know I will wait for her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

What the hell does he means by not letting me go with Gray and wendy? and I can go with them whenever I like!Why him?

Tears gathered in my eyes that was threatening me to fall in any second, and yes, it did, I ran toward Laxus, kicked his face and said "You jerk!Why are you always like this?Not letting me do anything!Why!" I ran out of the guild trying to not show it to any of guild members. I went to my apartment and locked the door, shut the windows, I threw myself on my bed and let out everything.

Why is he always like this?I thought he was going to be better than how he used to be, always controlling people, always teasing me with his stupid jokes.

I stood up and washed my face after letting it all out, I laid on the bed covering my eyes with my arms, I heard footsteps, I knew who it was. "Get out!I don't want to hear any excuses!" he ignored what I said and sat next to me "Do you think i'm playing tricks with you Blonde?" "Then what are you doing?teasing me?Or are you trying to control me?" he then pulled me to make me sit up, I didn't want to but his strong arms forced me to, he pulled away my arm and I glared at him, he got his face REALLY close to me I said "Are you trying to tease me again?" "No, I never teased you to start with, you were the one who smacked my forehead that time." I looked away and pouted, he laughed at me which made me mad "What are you laughing at?" He stopped laughing and said "It's not time to play jokes, listen, this time I will kiss you for real, if you don't want from me to kiss you then smack my forehead, kick me, slap me, punch me, or whatever it is, but if you don't do anything I will take it that you are wanting to kiss me." Laxus face was pink? and what the hell did he just SAY? I was so confused, but then he got closer to me, I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips into mine.

He broke the kiss then hugged me, WOAH! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! he whispered in my ears "I love you, Lucy"

"I love you too Laxus."

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus' POV<strong>

That was a surprise that she didn't reject my kiss. the most surprising thing that I confessed my love to her. wow, just wow.

"I love you too, Laxus." This made me blush madly. I buried my head into her neck, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

Suddenly, I heard the window open, who is it that comes into Lucy's apartment from the window? she broke the hug and said "Gray?Why are you entering my apartment from the window?" the stripper glared at me, then his gaze softened when he looked at Lucy and said "I was worried about you Luce, you went out of the guild crying, I thought you might be depressed. and why is this guy here?" I glared at him, what's wrong with this stripper? I said "Can't you tell stripper? she's mine, only mine, I knew you had feelings for Lucy, but she loves me back." Lucy was shocked as she heard what I said but then she hugged me and looked at the stripper without saying a word "But Luce!he's not better than me!I can always make you happy!He is just a jerk!" "Gray!Don't talk badly about Laxus!I already decided about what I want to do, please Gray, I don't want from our friendship to be ruined." she then hid herself in my chest "Fine!I will leave you for today, i'm not going to forgive you Laxus!" and then he just disappeared.

I looked at Lucy who was still hugging me, I said teasing her "Are you planning to stay like this for the whole night?This is cute" She raised her head and I smirked, she blushed kicked me out of her bed "Come on, I was just kidding" I chuckled and laid on her bed while hugging her. "You know, it's not your fault, you was going to reject him sooner or later, you can't feel pity for him, he will just get hurt even more" She looked at me and said "Thank you Laxus" I patted her head and we just slept like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I was able to do something, is this chapter okay? It's crappy.. anyways!I hope you guys liked it!R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. End

**Lucy's POV**

It has already been 2 years since I dated Laxus , we are having a great time without any problems like a normal couple. nothing new...

Until today..everything changed.

"Lucy, hurry up we will be late we should go to the guild now." "Coming Laxus!" I ran to Laxus who was waiting for me outside of my apartment, ever since we were dating Laxus lived in my apartment and helped me to pay the rent, I held his hand and we walked in Magnolia streets, chatting to pass the time that was left until we reach the guild. I stopped talking for a second when I saw that one person who I didn't expect to see forever. "Natsu.." He turned to look at me, he smiled like he did in the past, he changed a bit, he grew taller and his hair grew. "Hey Luce, it's been a long time, there is something I would like to tell you if you don't mind" he said.

I could see that he changed a lot "Hn?" "I'm sorry about what happened two years ago, I know it's too late for now, I realized my mistakes this time for real I will change myself, the first step is apologizing to you. I want to apologize to the guild too, I know you won't forgive someone like me, but I will still take your answer without being a jerk"

"You changed a lot Natsu, I know it's hard for you to be away from your family and friends, so i'm sorry too and I already forgave you" I gave him a cheerful smile which shock him , I patted his head and kicked the guild doors and kicked his butt "Don't be scared Natsu!"

He smirked at me then the guild attention was all set on Natsu, he got nervous but then he spoke up "Everyone!I'm sorry about everything that I did!I know I made a big mistake 2 years ago but i'm here again because I changed!I promise that I won't hurt any guild members!" the guild went quiet for a moment then they all cheered Natsu "It's okay Natsu!You grew into a big boy!" "Such an idiot flame-brain!Welcome back!" "Welcome back Natsu-san!" "Natsu!You better be good to everyone!"

Master came out of nowhere and said "Let's have a party!" then they all screamed cheerfully and partied, I don't even know if they get tired. I walked to Gray who was sitting with Juvia, they recently started dating, Laxus still didn't like the idea that he was dating her, he didn't forget about what happened 2 years ago, he then held my waist which made a small blush appear on my cheeks.

I waved to gray who was cheerfully chatting with Juvia "Hey Luce!It's been a while!" "Yeah!How have you been doing brother?" "I'm fine, you can see I found my soul mate though I realized it a bit too late, i'm sorry about what happened before I wasn't sure about my feelings toward are a sister to me" he smiled brightly "It's okay!I'm happy for you!" Juvia looked at me and said "Gray-sama is all mine now, I wouldn't worry about love rival!" I stared at her "But..I'm with Laxus and Gray is a brother to me." She stuck her tongue out and said "It doesn't matter who you are with 'cause Gray-sama is here for me" she then kissed his cheek which made him blush , I said "Is that all you can do you your gray-sama?I'm going to win then" I looked at Laxus who smirked which made me even more angry, I pulled his neck and french kissed him, I looked at Juvia who turned into stone, then licked Laxus' Lips and said "Mine, this is how you show it." I smirked at her and Laxus' pulled me to his chest and stared at Gray and said "Is it that hard to kiss your girlfriend stripper? we are the best here as you can see, tell your girlfriend to not doubt my girl who only loved me, that's what she gets." Then it was Gray's turn to turn into stone, I laughed at the sight, it's fun being with Gray and Juvia who are awkward, I hugged Juvia and whispered in her ears "Come on Juvia, you are the best, you can do something better." She then nodded her head while her face was so red, like a tomato?

She then grabbed Gray's arm and went out of the guild and waved at me, I waved back at her "Wow..she's so daring." "I guess more daring than anyone I have seen in my life, Lucy let's go to the bar" I nodded my head and sat next to Laxus at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I went to the one person who I loved with my heart, not with my eyes only. she was sitting with Levy who was reading a book, I guess she didn't see me coming toward this direction I called her out "Lisanna." She looked at me and smiled "Welcome home!" Her hair grew a lot "There is something I want to tell you" Levy then got up and went to Gajeel's direction who was waiting for her after excusing herself "What is it Natsu?" I looked at her and said "I have always been in love with you, will you accept me?" "Sorry Natsu, i'm not the one for you, there is someone else who loves you. I already found my other half , i'm sorry." she stared at me and I sighed "Thank you for everything, I hope your happy" I gave her a huge smile and left the guild and sat outside of the guild "Natsu!It's fine you will find someone else!You are a good person and so kind!" Happy said trying to cheer me up "I'm fine happy!" I heard the heavy footsteps, I knew it, it's Erza "Hey Erza, I bought you a new cake" I gave her a cake box, the one she liked the most, she then stared at me and blushed "Thank you Natsu, let's share!" she then sat next to me and we ate the cake together, I was happy with these short moments.

* * *

><p>The guild was so peaceful that night, Natsu stayed with Erza who was sharing cake with him, Juvia went to an amusement park with Gray who was so excited, Lisanna went out with Sting and walked to the river that ran all over Magnolia.<p>

Lucy and Laxus walked home while holding hands "Ne Laxus, I hope these moments would stay forever" "What are you hoping for? It will stay like this forever."

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, don't complain!It's short,i'm sorry about everything, I hope you liked the story! I'm really busy with things, and thank you everyone!I'm so happy that a lot of people liked my first fanfiction! so do you want another fanfiction starting next week?<strong>


	13. Author Note! Story re-write!

Hey everyone! Good news! *Party mode*

I decided to re-write Can't have you since many things weren't clear in this story, how about it?

And again, Lalu! I recently re-read the story and thought it was a pity that I didn't go on with the story, so I'm going to complete it and change somethings in the story to make it more interesting!

I don't really know if anyone really want to read the re-write but I thought that it would be great to put it up, and I'm so excited to re-write it for you guys! It's my first fanfiction so It's special to me.

I know that a lot of you liked it but didn't like the ending which was TOTALLY rushed.

The first chapter will be out in an hour I think? I'm writing it while writing this note xD So I'm not sure

Have fun everyone! Thank you!


End file.
